The Suite Life of Karan
The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir 'is an original Disney Channel India sitcom, which premiered on April 8, 2012. The series is an Indian adaptation of the American show The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The series is set in the Raj Mahal Hotel in Mumbai and centers on Karan and Kabir, trouble-making non identical twins who live at the Raj Mahal Hotel. The series' other main characters include daughter of the owner of the Raj Mahal Hotel,Rani, the candy counter girl Vinnie, the hotel's manager, Mr. Maan Singh, and the boys mother Priti, who is an assistant manager in the hotel. Plot The show centers upon Karan and Kabir, non identical twin brothers who live in the Raj Mahal Hotel in Mumbai where their mother, Priti Jaiswal, who is an assistant manager in the hotel. The series also centers upon the hotel owner's teenage daughter, Rani Uberoi, who is privileged and ditzy. Vinita Mishra (Vinnie) is the hotel's down-to-earth candy-counter girl. Mr. Maan Singh , the strict, dutiful, and serious manager, is often a foil to Karan and Kabir's schemes. Sometimes, Karan and Kabir get in trouble. Story After several years on the road, Priti finally lands a long-term job singing in the lounge at the Raj Mahal Hotel, and gets her own room, suite 2330, to stay in. She moves in with her twin boys, and it doesn't take them long until everyone in the hotel knows them as troublemakers. The series takes place mostly in the hotel, but the characters go to school, to the mall, to Vinnie's house and the nearby Park. Opening sequence The opening sequence to the show begins with a shot of the Raj Mahal Hotel's ground floor exterior, which then zooms to a window which is suite where Karan and Kabir's lives, which then displays footage from various episodes. The sequence closes with the show's title logo. Cast and Characters Main Characters 'Karan Jaiswal Karan Jaiswal is typically the non-studious, outgoing, untidy, and immature twin. He is a "player" when it comes to girls. Karan is not nearly as smart as Kabir, and can be described as lazy. Even though he insults Kabir, he is shown to be protective when other people are mean to him. He is talented physically and enjoys sports, especially basketball.As he is good at everything he shows kabir that he is smarter than him 'Kabir Jaiswal' Kabir Jaiswal is the erudite, mature, intelligent, wise, tidy, and sensitive twin. As such, he generally is more studious and gets better grades in school. Unfortunately, this often leads to him being labeled as a nerd, though Kabir prefers to call himself "educationally gifted". To his dismay, this has led to him being "rented" for doing schoolwork and assignments by Rani and his own brother.He think that he is nothing but his mother priti tells him that you are good at studies 'Rani Uberoi' Rani Uberoi is the socialite of the main cast. She is the daughter of a multi-billionaire and the owner of the Raj Mahal Hotel. She is selfish most of the time, but often chooses to be more heartwarming and kind, particularly to her closer friends. Growing up with money running in her family and being spoiled rotten, Rani can be very greedy, even to the point where she can receive thousands of dollars or bars of gold for her allowance. She can be very critical, and often makes fun of Vinnie.She often makes vinnie work by giving her money Rani's work ethic is sorely lacking. She disregards school and prefers to take credit for others' work, and hates doing work, even if she's getting paid. She does absolutely everything to get out of chores, classes, and her various jobs. 'Vinita Mishra' Vinita Mishra is described as being from a poor family. She is very nice and intelligent like Kabir . She can be sarcastic at times (usually towards Rani). Vinita is usually very nice, but has times where she gets irritable. She seems to care about others and she is extremely hard working.and good looking too! She is called winnie by all Basically she is the candy counter girl .She often babysits Karan and kabir 'Priti' Priti Jaiswal is wise, patient, and a very loving mother and always gives her children advises, though she often babies her kids, much to their resentment. She is generally seen as the voice of reason, providing advice not only to her own kids, but also to Vinita, Rani, and even Mr. Maan Singh.Priti sometimes gets angry on Maansingh but still she has kind heart Man Singh Man Singh is the manager of the hotel 'Raj Mahal.'He always ask Karan and Kabir to donot disturb his lobby.He also loves them.But to some reason he had to be strict